Artificer
“I see the secret patterns of magic, and through the items I carry, I can use that magic to protect you, heal you...or make you explode” __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Artificers treat mastery of magic like a technical skill. They see patterns in energy and matter, and they understand how to manipulate the flow of magic in and around objects and creatures. Artificers channel energy into items using magical components, diagrams, and complex chains of sigils. Their skills let them assemble a magic device for any situation. As an artificer, you might be a formal student of magic who became interested in artifacts and arcane items. Alternatively, you could be a tinkerer who devised magic tools in a musty basement. Or perhaps you are an explorer who found your knowledge in the forgotten places of the world. Whatever the source of your talents, a passion for the technical components of magic drives you to perfect your art. With a bandolier slung across your chest, you carry an arsenal of alchemical compounds, magic implements, mundane materials, and tools. Your weapons, implements, and other gear are inscribed with runes and mystic patterns. You mix reagents, drink potions, and craft items. You use your knowledge to infuse yourself and your allies with arcane power. And one day, your magical skills will carry you into legend. Overview Characteristics: Your powers combine area and ranged attacks to impede foes while bolstering allies. Your spells deal moderate damage, and you have powers that heal and augment the attacks and the defenses of your companions. You can also Create magical artifices that can aid you over the course of a battle. Religion: Artificers favor knowledge over faith; only a few artificers worship a specific deity. Artificers sometimes pay homage to Onatar for his influence on craft and industry and to Aureon for his favor of arcane knowledge. Many artificers also respect the innovation and creativity that the Traveler represents. Races: Humans of House Cannith comprise the largest contingent of artificers in Eberron. Artificers also count the gnome shipwrights of Zilargo and the dwarf smiths of the Mror Holds among their number. Sometimes warforged become artificers in an attempt to understand their creation. Creating an Two artificer builds are presented here: the battlesmith and the tinkerer. The tinkerer creates arcane constructs, while the battlesmith infuses weapons and armor with magic. All artificers rely on Intelligence to create and control their spells. In addition, Wisdom helps you animate constructs, while Constitution focuses your magic in nonanimate items. Battlesmith Artificer You weave strands of magic and thread them into items and allies. With these infusions, weapons become stronger, armor becomes tougher, and allies become more durable. You should make Intelligence your highest ability score, because it determines the accuracy and potency of your attack powers. Constitution helps augment your spells' damage and defense boosts, so it should be your second highest ability. A good Wisdom score can help bolster your Will and support any powers you take outside your specialty. :Suggested Feat: Alchemy :Suggested Skills: Arcana, Heal, History, Perception, Thievery :Suggested At-Will Powers: aggravating force, static shock :Suggested Encounter Power: burning weapons :Suggested Daily Power: icebound sigil Tinkerer Artificer Using whatever materials are on hand, you empower weapons and armors and even create allies. You imbue each of your creations with magic, elemental spirits, and a spark of life, giving it the power to perform a specific task. Your attack powers are based on Intelligence, so it should he your primary ability score. Your second-best ability score should be Wisdom, which enhances the artifices and the constructs you create. Other artificer powers rely on Constitution, so that should he your third highest ability score. :Suggested Feat: Alchemy :Suggested Skills: Arcana, Heal, History, Perception, Thievery :Suggested At-Will Powers: magic weapon, thundering armor :Suggested Encounter Power: spike wire :Suggested Daily Power: obedient servant Artificers and Summoning The artificer animates objects and creates constructs. Many of these creations follow the same rules as summoned creatures. When an artificer animates an object, he or she summons an elemental spirit and binds it to that object. The binding process also requires a bit of the artificer's own vitality. If the construct is destroyed before the end of the encounter or before the artificer dismisses it, the destruction takes a toll on the artificer. For this reason, an artificer's summoning is limited in both duration and frequency. Summoned Creature Powers that have the summoning keyword bring creatures from elsewhere, often other planes, to serve you in a variety of ways. A creature you summon uses these rules, unless a power description says otherwise. *'Allied Creature:' When you use a summoning power, you create a creature that is an ally to you and your allies. The power determines where the summoned creature appears. *'Your Defenses:' The summoned creature's defenses equal yours when you summon it, not including any temporary bonuses or penalties to your statistics. *'Hit Points:' The summoned creature's maximum hit points equal your bloodied value. When the summoned creature drops to 0 hit points, it is destroyed, and you lose a healing surge; if you have no healing surges left, you instead take damage equal to half your bloodied value. *'No Healing Surges:' The summoned creature lacks healing surges, but if a power allows it to spend a healing surge, you can spend a healing surge for it. The summoned creature then gains the benefit of the healing surge, instead of your gaining it. *'Speed:' The summoning power determines the summoned creature's speed. *'Commanding the Creature:' The summoned creature has no actions of its own; you spend actions to command it mentally. You can command the creature only if you have line of effect to it. When you command the creature, the two of you share knowledge but not senses. As a minor action, you can command the summoned creature to take one of the following actions, if it is physically capable of taking that action: crawl, escape, fly, open or close a door or a container, pick up or drop an item, run, stand up, shift, squeeze, or walk. The summoning power determines any special commands you can give the summoned creature and gives an action type for each command. If a special command is a minor action, you can give that command only once during each of your turns. *'Attacks and Checks:' If a summoning power allows the summoned creature to attack, you make an attack through the creature, as specified in the power description. If the summoned creature can make a skill check or an ability check, you make the check. Attacks and checks you make through the creature do not include temporary bonuses or penalties to your statistics. *'Duration:' Unless the summoning power states otherwise, the summoned creature lasts until the end of the encounter and then disappears. As a minor action, you can dismiss the summoned creature. Class Features Artificers have the following class features. Arcane Empowerment Your study of magic has given you the ability to manipulate the arcane energy contained within items. You begin each day with the ability to empower a magic item, and you gain one additional arcane empowerment for each milestone you reach. You must spend a short rest with an item in order to empower it. You can empower an item in two ways. :Impart Energy: You recharge the daily power of a magic item. An item can be recharged only once per day in this way. :Augment Energy: You infuse a weapon or an implement with a reservoir of energy that lasts until the end of your next extended rest or until it is expended. The wielder of the implement or the weapon can use a free action after making an attack roll to expend the reservoir of energy to gain a +2 bonus to that attack roll. An implement or a weapon can be augmented only once per day in this way. Arcane Rejuvenation Before combat, an artificer spends time infusing his or her allies' magic items with curative energy. Whenever one of the artificer's allies uses a magic item's daily power, that ally absorbs the energy and gains temporary hit points equal to one-half your level + your Intelligence modifier. Healing Infusion You can create healing infusions for later use. At the end of an extended rest, you create two healing infusions that last until the end of your next extended rest. At 16th level, you instead create three healing infusions. You determine the effect of a healing infusion at the time you use the power, not at the time you create it. When you use a Healing Infusion power, you expend one of the infusions you created during your last extended rest. During a short rest, you or an ally can spend a healing surge to replenish one of the infusions expended. Implements and Weapons Artificers make use of rods, staffs, and wands to help channel and direct their spells. When you wield a magic rod, a magic staff, or a magic wand, you can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and damage rolls of artificer powers and artificer paragon path powers that have the implement keyword. Without an implement, you can still use these powers. Some artificer powers use a ranged weapon. When an artificer makes an attack using a thrown weapon, that weapon returns to the artificer as if it were magical, even if it is not. Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. You own a ritual book, and it contains the following rituals that you have mastered: Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, and Make Whole. In addition, you can use Disenchant Magic Item without expending components. Powers You carry esoteric reagents and materials. If you don't have what you need, you transmute mundane materials into components. Each day, you craft, imbue, and prepare the objects and compounds you need for your arcane powers, which are called spells. Many artificers refer to spells that instill magic in objects as "infusions." Class Features Infusions Category:Class